Bratz The Troubles Chapter 14 Practical
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion for Fashion


Chapter 14 "New"

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about." Sasha said, slamming her locker door while yelling at Dylan. It was Thursday afternoon, there was no school the next day and Sasha was super excited. She was wearing a sleelevles light pink shirt with ruffles on the bottom. She had a navy blue jacket with white button linings on it. She had silver leggings and gold short pleated shorts. She had on black studded boots which were 3 inches, and her hair was wavy. Dylan sighed, knowing tomorrow was going to be absolute hell. Sasha had planned a cookout for the entire school, it was going to be at Rosewood park. Everybody who was anybody was supposed to come, and the losers only came because well, they never get invited anywhere. She knew Cloe,CameronKoby,Yasmin,Jade, and Eric would be there. She had it all planned out. Somehow she'd get Cameron to run to the store so he could get more chips for the cook out. Coincidently Sasha would be there, looking for chips already, she'd start up a conversation by apologizing, asking him if he could repeat her apology to the others. She'd be wearing something super sexy, to keep him interested. They'd chat for a while, when they'd walk back to the park, and she'd make her move, charming him. Dylan could imagine Cameron falling into Sasha's devilish plan, he wasn't the smartest guy. "Forget it, I need to get to class." She said, strutting off. Dylan watched her go.

"Can't believe I'm not warning him." Dylan sighed, looking towards Cameron. No, he couldnt let Sasha do this. He walked over, ignoring the glares they all gave him. "Cameron listen, you can't go to the store tomorrow for any reason, trust me," Dylan began, but Cameron tuned him out.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and go away?" Cameron said, pushing Dylan away.

"Just listen to me man!" Dylan said, begging now.

"Chill the fuck out, jackass." Cameron said, walking off with his arm around Cloe. Dylan watched them walk away, Cloe was wearing a peach tank with gold spaghetti straps and lining. It had huge ruffles at the bottom in triangles. She also had huge gold hoop earings. Her pants were light jeans, which flared at the bottom. They had flowers on the bottom as well. She had on gold heels which were 2 inches and her hair was curled. Yasmin and Eric walked behind them to the lunch room. Yasmin was wearing a short sleeve and short bottom dark denim jumpsuit. She had a big gold belt, and black boots which were 3 inches. She had her hair straightened. Next was Jade and Koby, they held hands and walked by. Jade was wearing a black and white striped shirt on, which was tucked in her all white pleated skirt with a pink bow. She had on a black leather jacket, her hair was straightened and she had tall black boots which were 2 inches. Dylan watched all of them walk to the lunch, shocked at how Cameron wouldn't even listen.

"Maybe it was something important, he did mention Sasha." Yasmin said, eating a slice of pizza.

"Whatever involves Sasha, is just trouble." Cameron said, putting his arm around Cloe.

"Yeah but, maybe he was trying to warn you?" Yasmin said, setting her pizza down and wiping her hands on a napkin.

"I doubt it, he's been nothing but trouble the past few weeks." Cameron said, taking a bite of Cloe's burger.

"Whatever you say Cam." Yasmin said, turning and talking to Eric.

"Maybe she's on to something." Cloe said to Cameron when he started eating.

"Not you too!" Cameron said, throwing his food in the trash and storming out.

"What's his problem?" Jade asked, watching Cameron storm out.

"I honestly have no idea." Cloe said, throwing out her food and running after him.

"This has Sasha's name all over it." Yasmin said, watching Cloe run out.

"Just what we need." Jade said, laying her head on Koby's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry." Eric said, walking out with Yasmin. When school finished, Yasmin,Eric,Jade, and Koby rushed to Cameron's car to beat him there.

"Has anyone talked to Cloe at all?" Jade asked, looking around for Cameron.

"No but I think ma-THERES CAMERON!" Yasmin shouted, pointing to Cameron. Cloe was following behind him, practically begging on her knees for him to talk to her.

"PLEASE CAMERON! LISTEN TO ME, I'M SORRY." Cloe yelled. Jade,Eric,Koby and Yasmin blocked all of Cameron's doors to his car so he couldn't escape.

"C'mon man just listen." Eric said, placing his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm just SO pissed off right now, Cameron said, pushing Eric to the side and getting in his car. He drove off quickly before anyone could stop him. Cloe began crying her eyes out.

"I don't know what to do! He won't give me the time of day!" Cloe exclaimed, her makeup was now running.

"Don't worry we'll do something." Yasmin said, hugging Cloe and looking at everyone with worried eyes. She honestly had no idea what to do.


End file.
